


Musiclover13980

by Musiclover13980



Category: WAttpad - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover13980/pseuds/Musiclover13980
Summary: This is a book about me and other things.





	Musiclover13980

Hello, guys.

I am called Musiclover13980, music, or anything else you feel like calling me. I am an inspiring author. Most of my other works will be posted on Wattpad under the username Musiclover13980. This account is for my fandoms, and for books or parts of books I want to write, but violate Wattpad's guidlines (because Wattpad kindof sucks). When I finish a story I will post it onto here, but most that are on Wattpad aren't fandoms.

I am a little crazy, weird, and a introvert all at the same time. I can be really annoying once you get to know me.

Instagram: Musiclover13980_Wattpad

Ask me some questions, and I will do a Q&A soon.


End file.
